Field
The described technology generally relates to a foldable display.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices include various electronic components for displaying images. Example display devices include televisions, computer monitors, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and smart devices.
Certain display devices, such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), or electrophoretic displays (EPDs) can be manufactured to display high-definition images.
In recent years, foldable displays which can be arranged into various configurations for portability and various other uses have been developed. Users can use foldable displays more easily and more efficiently by adjusting the available surface area in a display region via folding or unfolding the foldable displays into different configurations.